


Elektryczny

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [98]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Złote Trio to dobrzy kumple', brak bety, czajnik mi się popsuł, tak tylko mówię
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Neville chwilowo mieszka u złotego tria.Tekst na temat nr 98 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

Nawet teraz, Neville'owi zdarzało się nie wierzyć w siebie. Dlatego, gdy jego mieszkanie zostało zniszczone, zdziwiło go, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaczęli przenosić jego rzeczy do siebie zamiast do Dziurawego Kotła.

Wciąż też  odczuwał ciągłą potrzebę udowodniania swojej wartości. Nawet, jeśli miałoby to być sprzątanie czy gotowanie. Lub robienie śniadania.

Jednak tym razem nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli.

— Jasna cholera!!! — wykrzyczał Harry, wbiegając do kuchni i machając różdżką nad kopcącym się urządzeniem. Gdy odetchnął, powiedział: — To czajnik elektryczny, Neville. Nie palisz pod nim ognia.

— Nie przejmuj się — dodał Ron, zbierając szczątki do pudełka. — Sam spaliłem co najmniej sześć.


End file.
